pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Duchamp
Lola Duchamp is a member of the Duchamp Coven who later appears to bargain with Maggie Holt along with several other school-age practitioners. Appearance Straight, long and silky blonde hair like all Duchamps, however she has green make-up around her eyes, a nose ring, and several earrings. Later on she switches to bright red makeup around her eyes, pink tips on one strand of her blond hair, and a silver nose-ring. She intentionally dresses herself up like this, not just because she thought it was cool, but because she wanted to scare off any suitors for arranged marriages. Personality Lola is openly hostile to others, like Maggie who she doesn't hide the fact that she sees her as both lower than herself for dealing with Goblins and a murderer for the death of Molly Walker. She does seem to lament her circumstances, as well as Penelope, but by going along with the flow she could invoke change under Sandra. She's blunt in attitude and stubborn, gained from carving out a bit of individuality among a sea of cousins and sisters who all looked and acted very similar to one another. Chronology Signatures Lola arrived in the bathroom where Buttsack was and ignored his dealings due to a deal between her family and their kind. When Maggie came in she purposely insulted her until threatened with violence and made it clear they would never be friends. Later on she was with the others when they tried to make a deal with Maggie. Malfeasance Lola appears when Blake asked Briar Girl to assemble the junior council, pointing out that some of the energy that Molly's wraith was drawing was coming from Blake. She, along with Gavin, suggest he undergoes the Seal of Solomon since he could still lie otherwise. After Blake's talk of wanting to change the status quo she doesn't disagree with him, stating how despite her appearance she was being forced into an arranged marriage next year and it would have been the case of sooner if it wasn't for the current lordship conflict. However she states that things will change for the current generation as long as she plays along since her fiancee's family is adding to their firepower and if Sandra takes the lord title it can be stopped. Blake points out that they wouldn't stop doing something that gave them more power, but she remains stubborn about it, stating that if he wasn't who he was and if things were different, maybe. Execution Lola later appears in her safe house with her mother, who Blake had encountered earlier and spared her mother, and bargains for the use of her laptop and phone in exchange for the possibility of killing her fiancee like he had done for her aunt. Judgement Lola appeared at the sanctuary to discuss matters in dealing with the fallout of the Lordship in Jacob's Bell, eventually going along with Rose's group. When they reached Johannes' domain, she pulled the entire group along a connection, teleporting them to a location away from the lawyer that followed them with a hellhound, though it exhausted her. She makes it through the subsequent fighting and then ends up leaving the group to head back home to her mother. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Practitioners Category:Enchantresses Category:Duchamp Coven